


Not a Herald

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Micaiah Lavellan snaps after being called the Herald of Andraste one too many times, Solas offers some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Solas but I’m still in Solavellan hell. Come chat with me about your own Lavellan on my tumblr! ~ oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

_It’s her! The Herald of Andraste! They said she was the one who stopped the breach from getting any bigger!_

Micaiah felt her gut wrench with every single mention of the title ‘Herald of Andraste’. Every time she was addressed by someone either new to Haven or part of the so-called Inquisition, it was the same title. Not her name, not even her surname… It was always the same. She was a human religious prophet’s Herald to the people.

“That will be all for now, Herald.” The Commander of the Inquisition spoke, nodding his head to her as she turned on her heel to leave the chantry. Even being inside of one made Micaiah uneasy… Having a member of her clan nearby would have made things easier, though it made her wonder if any of them knew that the conclave had ended in disaster.

“Leliana… Have you received any word from my clan?” Micaiah piped up as she rested her hand on the door handle.

“I’m afraid not, Herald, however we ha-”

They had probably moved from where they were located in order to stay safe. She lowered her head, opening the door and slammed it behind her. Storming out of the chantry, eyes staring up at the hole in the sky. That damned breach… She could have been with her clan, avoiding this utter tripe about her being a Herald.

“Is everything quite alright, Herald?”

The question was the straw that snapped the Halla’s back.

“I am _not_ the Herald of Andraste! I’m a Dalish elf, stop calling me the Herald of a human prophet!”

She whirled around on the spot to find Solas staring at her with a curious look on his face. Wonderful, she’d just screamed at the one person who already disliked her, the day just couldn’t get any better.

“I take it that you’re wound up by the title?”

“I’m Dalish, no one seems to understand that. The pointed ears and Vallaslin don’t seem to make people click… Or when it does, I get called a knife ear before they realise who I am.” She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest before taking a glance down at her left hand where the mark remained. “At this point I’d rather be called a knife ear… At least it’s familiar.”

“The mage tilted his head to the side, eyebrow rising ever so slightly. “You would rather suffer through abuse than accepting a title?”

“I look up to the creators, why should I accept a title from the shemlen?” She snapped back, yellow eyes narrowing in anger. “They were the ones who murdered my people and caused us to lose our heritage… I do not wish their religion forced upon me like those who were forced into alienages.”

“You changed your name to appease them as well, did you not?”

Micaiah breathed in sharply as Solas motioned for her to walk with him through Haven, she nodded slowly as the snow continued to fall. Her eyes looking up at the sky once again, of course he would know that her name wasn’t actually Micaiah.

“My name is Malshiira, it was easier to say that my name was Micaiah than get them to struggle.” She couldn’t help but laugh, here she was complaining about a human title and yet she was using a human name for ease. “My clan sister, Jhilssra, she found the name in a book that she had since she joined the clan… She calls me ‘Mica Moo’ when she wants to annoy me says it suits me.”

“I must agree with her, Mica suits you.” He smiled to her; Micaiah just bit her bottom lip, nodding her head at his next question. It was surprising to her that they were having a conversation without it resulting in an argument. “Does Jhilssra have another name?”

“She prefers to be called Jynxie… Says it’s more true to where she’s from.”

Solas came to a halt; Micaiah just stared at him for a moment before resting her gloved hands on her hips.

“Then perhaps… You should reason with the Inquisition to call you ‘Mica’. You seem to be more comfortable with the name.” His arms folded behind his back, a slight smile on his lips. “Not Herald but Mica.”

How ironic it was to her that it would end up being Solas to give her the advice she never realised she needed.

“Ma serannas, Solas.”


End file.
